tales_of_demons_and_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shen Fei
Shen Yue's older brother. Though not official, the Sacred Family and the Winged Dragon Family have long decided that Shen Fei and Xiao Ning'er would be married. He is known to be a playboy. He is a student at Holy Orchid Institute in the Genius Demon Spiritualist class. Appearance and Personality He seems to have the same prideful nature as his brother and aunt (Shen Xiu) and some amount of possessiveness towards Xiao Ning'er.【TDG】Chapter 24 – Set Off Plot Alternate Life The arranged marriage was never completed as Xiao Ning'er ran away rather then go through with it. It is presumed that he escaped with the rest of his family before the destruction of Glory City.【TDG】Chapter 4 – Million Demon Spirit Coin? Current Life Gain a Cultivation Arc Nie Li: :Shen Fei is one of the witnesses to the incident when Shen Yue and his group of followers attacked Nie Li. He became angry both because of Nie Li's loud declarations that the Sacred Family is trying to kill him and the way that Xiao Ning'er was close to him.【TDG】Chapter 24 – Set Off Visit the Ancient Orchid City Ruins Arc Nie Li: :When Nie Li returned from the Ancient Orchid City Ruins the rumors about Huyan Lanruo chasing after him spread throughout the school. Soon after there were more rumors that Xiao Ning'er had argued with her over Nie Li. Shen Fei became very jealous and declared that no one can snatch his woman.【TDG】Chapter 41 – Shen Fei Placement Exam Arc Nie Li: :At the time of the Holy Orchid Institute's yearly exam, a jealous Shen Fei approached Nie Li and Xiao Ning'er. Nie Li stood up to him and declares that he will protect her from the Sacred Family. Shen Fei then challenges Nie Li to a fight during the Sacred Family's upcoming younger generation tournament. Xiao Ning'er: :This was an extremely public confrontation that exposed that Shen Fei was pushing Xiao Ning'er into the marriage with him using the power of his family.【TDG】Chapter 48 – Heavenly Sacred Border Xiao Ning'er then declares that she will pass the Heavenly Sacred Border test in order to escape from Shen Fei. 【TDG】Chapter 49 – Strength Test The Younger Generation Tournament Arc Nie Li: :At the tournament Nie Li goads and provokes Shen Fei. He convinces Shen Ming to place a 50 million demon spirit coin bet on Shen Fei to win against him.【TDG】Chapter 81 – Bet In order to get the most from the bet, Shen Ming tells Shen Fei to only win after twenty moves. However, both Shen Ming and Shen Fei have greatly underestimated Nie Li. Shen Fei starts the fight without merging with his Scarlet Black Tiger spirit, putting himself at a severe disadvantage. Nie Li, on the other hand, is able to quickly merge with his Fanged Panda. Though everyone thinks it is a trash spirit, Nie Li is able to knock down Shen Fei with a single slap.【TDG】Chapter 82 – Fanged Panda’s first battle :After that, Shen Fei attempted to merge with his demon spirit, but Nie Li interrupts the merging by slapping him again. He then tries a second time, but this time while surrounding himself in scarlet flames. Despite that, Nie Li closed the distance and started kicking him and would not allow him to complete the merging. Though this is considered shameless, there is nothing against this in the rules. Nie Li also took this opportunity to kick Shen Fei in his privates, saying that Shen Fei will no longer be able to play around with women. Shen Ming has no choice but to surrender the match, and the bet, as Shen Fei is just getting beat up in front of everyone.【TDG】Chapter 83 – You let me win Suppressing the Sacred Family Arc Huyan Lanruo: :Shen Fei is one of the most powerful and prominent members of the major families in Glory City, so of course he was invited to banquet welcoming Ye Han back. However the situation starts getting awkward as soon as Huyan Lanruo arrives. She immediately finds fault with Shen Fei and threatens him to get him to stop bothering "her Nie Li."【TDG】Chapter 125 – Gift Nie Li: :When Nie Li arrives with Xiao Ning'er, Shen Fei is angered and decides to verbally bully him. However, he never thought that Nie Li would straight out threaten him and force him to leave. Ye Zong not only ignored Nie Li's actions, but kept Shen Hong from coming to his son's aid.【TDG】Chapter 128 – Biological? Ye Han: :Ye Han tries to come to Shen Fei's aid and tells Nie Li that he is acting too "presumptuous" in the City Lord's Mansion. In response, Nie Li declares that Ye Han will not be the next City Lord. If Ye Ziyun does not want the position, then Nie Li will take it himself.【TDG】Chapter 126 – Fight? Shen Hong: :Soon after his son leaves, Shen Hong follows. After returning home, Shen Hong took his anger and frustration out on Shen Fei. He says that Shen Fei has thrown away his pride and is a useless descendant. Taking down the Sacred Family Arc Xiao Ning'er: :Frustrated with the situation, Shen Fei could not stay quietly at home anymore and rushes over to the Winged Dragon Family. He suddenly bursts into the hall and confronts Xiao Ning'er about her unfaithfulness to him. He then declares that he will take her with him back to the Sacred Family. Xiao Ning'er could not hold back her anger and challenged him, saying that only if he defeated her would she go with him, and he accepted. However, Xiao Ning'er's cultivation and Heavenly Lightning Sparrow are both far beyond his abilities. She easily overpowers the flames from his Scarlet Black Tiger, causing him to become heavily injured.【TDG】Chapter 173 – Furious bashing :Even still, he yelled curses at her and threatened her. So she continued to strike him with bolts of lightning until he begged her to stop. Xiao Yunfeng then ordered his men to take Shen Fei back to the Sacred Family.【TDG】Chapter 174 – Hide as much as possible Shen Hong: :His father is furious that Shen Fei did not obey his order to not cause problems. Furthermore he was disappointed that his son was so weak compared to Xiao Ning'er. Because the Snow Wind Family was restricting the Sacred Family the other nobles no longer gave them any respect. The Meeting of Glory City's Experts: :Shen Fei was one of the members of the Sacred Family that was at the meeting of experts at the City Lord's Mansion when the Sacred Family was defeated.【TDG】Chapter 180 – To confuse right and wrong He was most likely beaten and then captured.【TDG】Chapter 183 – Snow Wind Spiritual God Trivia and Quotes es:Shen Fei Category:Sacred Family